Night 335
|romaji = 7-tsu no Danjon |volume = |arc = Final Arc |episode = |prev = Night 334 |next = Night 336}} The Seven Dungeons (7つの 7-tsu no Danjon) is Night 335 of the Magi manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Through the gates, Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Judar rush on their way to the Sacred Palace. They find themselves in a strange dimension, where all seven dungeons that Sinbad had conquered, reside. Judar comments on its bad style, while Hakuryuu and Alibaba wonder if the Sacred Palace had always been like this. Aladdin tells them it used to look more like a library when he was still living there with Ugo. He notes that the Sacred Palace likely changes according to the one that is controlling it. Alibaba exclaims that it must be shaped by Sinbad, and an unknown voice agrees with him. As the four of them turn around, they are faced by humongous figures of Sinbad's seven djinns, standing behind the first dungeon. Solemnly, they beckon the ones that rebel against the great flow, to conquer the seven dungeons. Since these dungeons were conquered by a being that used to be a man called Sinbad, the dungeons have to be conquered before the sun sets, in order to stop his magic. When Aladdin asks what magic he's referring to, the djinns that Sinbad had already activated the magic to return the world to the Sacred Palace. Just then, a corporeal form of Sinbad appears. He says the four of them weren't affected by him rewriting the rukh, meaning that they were destined to fight. Judar asks him why he wants to fight, when he could simply use the power of the Sacred Palace to kill them right away. Sinbad replies that he wants to erase his one regret. He adds that he was wondering whether Alibaba would come or not, and that up until then, they have never had a fair fight. Pointing his sword towards Sinbad, Alibaba replies that he will defeat him, to which Sinbad replies that he is looking forward to it. As the four make their way towards the first dungeon, Judar wonders aloud why Sinbad is so intent to fight them fairly, when he could kill them immediately. Annoyed, he states Sinbad has grown so full of himself that it drives him crazy. Behind the group, Arba suddenly appears, agreeing with Judar and saying that kings, who are full of themselves are always nasty, no matter which age they live in. Shocked to see her, the four turn to face her, asking what she's doing there. Arba tells them to relax, saying that Sinbad had commanded her to be their guide for the seven dungeons. She tells them to come along, but Judar and Hakuryuu are uncertain, with the former saying that she can't be trusted, since they don't know what idea she's got in mind. Alibaba says that they have to go to the dungeons anyway, and they follow her. Hakuryuu then asks, what last regret Sinbad had been talking about. Aladdin says he more or less knows what he meant, but then they reach the first dungeon, Baal. As they enter, they immediately find themselves amidst a war. Warriors on each side are fighting, while there is a great number of dead bodies already on the ground. As they walk among them, they are faced by a fourteen year old Sinbad, who djinn equips into his Baal form. Navigation Category:Final Arc